URWL Digital Mayhem 2008
}} | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;" | |- ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Details |- ! style="white-space: nowrap; padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Promotion | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |URWL |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em;; width: 33%;" | Date | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |May 17th, 2008 |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Venue | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Sprint Center |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | City | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Kansas City, MO |- class } ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Attendance | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |16,750 |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Link | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |http://hosted.filefront.com/urwlwrestling/2243642 |- class } } ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | URWL Supercard Chronology |- class } } |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|Discontent 2007 |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|Digital Mayhem 2008 |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|Popular Demand 2008 |} URWL Digital Mayhem 2008 was a 2008 Unnecessary Roughness Wrestling League supercard. The event was held at the Sprint Center in Kansas City, Missouri on May 17th, 2008 and broadcasted on YouTube between May 17th and May 25th. The official theme songs for the event were "Hold Me In Your Arms" by The Trews and "Psycho" by Puddle of Mudd. The event was the final event of the URWL's "YouTube Era", as the URWL's videos were removed by YouTube two weeks after the videos had been posted. Event Card * Barry White defeated Salvatore © and won the URWL Internet Title. ** Salvatore tapped out to the Love Clutch. ** Originally, Jaime Emo was scheduled to compete in this match and entered the ring at the beginning of the show. Before the bell rang, Emo gave Salvatore the middle finger and walked out of the ring before White's music hit and White officially replaced Emo in the match. * '''Cecilia Rincón defeated Hikari Nakamura. ** Rincón pinned Nakamura after a powerbomb. * Aleksandar Kuleshov defeated Merle Haggard Jr. ** Haggard tapped out to a Triangle Hold. * Trent Tail defeated Busiwa Tanao and ended Tanao's professional wrestling career. ** Tail pinned Tanao after a Corkscrew Tailsault. * Jesse Slash © defeated Kelsey MacDonald in a 20-Minute Endurance Match and retained the URWL Womens' Championship. ** Slash defeated MacDonald by a score of 5-4. ** Slash scored the deciding fall with :06 left after an inverted vertical suplex. * CobrA © defeated Taurus and retained the URWL HighFlyer Title. ** CobrA pinned Taurus after Victor Cordaro disguised himself as a fan, jumped over the barrier and attacked Taurus. * 'The Commander defeated Fusion, Hog Williker and Blood © and won the URWL North American Championship in a four-way dance. ** Hog Williker pinned and eliminated Fusion with a ''Hog Tie. ** The Commander eliminated Hog Williker after Williker tapped out to a Boot Camp Sleeper. ** The Commander eliminated Blood after Blood tapped out to a Boot Camp Sleeper and won the match and the URWL North American Championship. * '''The Downfall Syndicate © defeated The Great White North in a Ladder Match and retained the URWL Tag Team Titles. ** Wes Tomerka (The Downfall Syndicate) grabbed one of the URWL Tag Team Title belts after suplexing Shaun McAndrew (The Great White North) out of the ring. * Akina defeated Scorpion in a Freestyle Hardcore Match and won the URWL Hardkore Title. ** Akina pinned Scorpion after a Decapitator. ** This was the final match of the eight-man Hardkore Title Tournament which started at '''URWL Discontent 2007. * Jaime Emo defeated !nterogative © in a H*** in a C*** match for the URWL Championship. ** Emo pinned !nterogative after throwing him off the cell. ** After the match, Seth Stern made his return to the URWL, putting Emo through the cell with a Star of David. Trivia * Digital Mayhem 2008 was the last event of the URWL's YouTube Era. * Winners of the 2006-2007 URWL Fans' Choice Awards were revealed in short vignettes between matches and commercial breaks during the event. * Digital Mayhem 2008 was the URWL's biggest card of the YouTube Era, with ten matches. * The event is the first event in URWL history (text-based, CAW or otherwise) to feature two event theme songs. * Barry White made his first in-ring appearance since being injured in the main event of URWL Asphyxiation 2007. * Seth Stern made his first in-ring appearance since leaving the URWL on a "temporary leave of absence" at URWL Discontent 2007 (which included a stint in the DeMuro Wrestling Association). * The Commander returned from suspension at Digital Mayhem 2008, dropping his controversial "Nazi Sympathizer" gimmick he used at URWL Discontent 2007 and going back to his "American drill instructor" gimmick. * The event was originally scheduled to be held on April 26th, 2008 (and was advertised to take place on that date), but was delayed three weeks (to May 17th) because of scheduling conflicts. Category:URWL Supercards